Percy Jackson and the Hunter of Artemis
by BRMCscout45
Summary: Percy Jackson is very confused and hurt with the events of the Second Titan war, he unintentionally mutters the oath of Artemis as he was grieving. Artemis accepted his oath and it unleashed a consequence that he never thought is is a story that follows the newly christened Persi and her adventures after she joined the hunt Rate T to be careful
1. I want to get away

**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything close to it that would go to the author Rick Riordan**

**PPOV**

I was pushed to the ground by the body of Luke Castellan. I was in so much pain, but I have to continue fighting. I couldn't let Kronos morph into his pure form. He was furious with me for getting Poseidon to aid in ridding Typhon with the other gods. I was so proud of Tyson leading the army of Cyclopes into battle, but I couldn't think about that as my former friend was heading towards me or should I say Kronos. Kronos the titan lord, the titan of time and my grandfather. I snapped out of it because that train of process led me to think of the Olympian family tree and that made my head hurt from confusion. I am not Annabeth who could look at it and think of the simple connections it had.

I reverted my attention back to the situation at hand. Grover was lying limp at the base of Hera's throne along with Annabeth who was slowly getting to her feet. I wanted to shout at her to stay out of this so she would get hurt, but she wouldn't pay attention. She shouted to get Kronos's attention and ran in between him and I.

"Luke," she pleaded, "I know you can fight it. What about all that we have been through." I noticed he looked at Annabeth with a blue gaze, the eyes of Luke, but quickly reverted to golden as Kronos roared in protest.

"You stupid little girl," he spat out, "Luke Castellan is dead and he will never fight against me."

"Luke your Mother and your father loved you. No matter what you think," Annabeth pleaded

"No that Basterd does not love me," the blonde haired boy shouted but not in Kronos's voice, but in Luke's, "He did not care about me. He left me with my mother who he left rot after he was through with her. She was insane and terrified and that's all because of Hermes," he spat.

"No Luke, She was ignorant and tried to take the oracles job. She was overwhelmed and saw your fate." She sympathized.

"Service to kronos" he roared. Kronos was back in the swing of things.

"No Luke, she saw that you would destroy kronos. She was horrified by everything you would go though before becoming a hero. Luke you are the hero of the prophecy. You would never intend to hurt me or any of us," she said with confidence. What happened next drove me out into battle mode as Kronos swatted her across the room into her mother's throne. Riptide still hadn't returned to my pocket so when Kronos was turned I made a mad dash for Annabeths dagger and faced Kronos. I paused when I heard Annabeth's voice, Kronos or Luke at this point was staring painfully at Annabeth.

"No Luke you are in control. You are in control now refusing to kill me like kronos would want you. Percy give Luke my dagger," she pleaded with me. I thought she was crazy because I couldn't leave my self-defenseless.

"Percy," Luke said whle looking at me, "I am the only one who can kill Kronos. I can get to my mortal spot because he would defend himself if it was from anyone else. Please hurry he is almost about to evolve," he pleaded. I started to notice the golden glow of his skin. I thought that I was crazy as I gave luke the dagger. I prepared to retaliate if he lunged, but instead Luke smiled as he thrust the dagger under his left arm pit. His mortal spot was well hidden during battle under his armor. Not even a second after piercing his skin Luke started to glow, I thought that Kronos was about to change into his immortal form, but suddenly Luke's body turned a molten color. Luke whispered "Good blade" as he fell to the floor. I giant explosion emitted throughout the room and then everything became silent. Annabeth was the first to breakout of the silence as she struggled to move towards Luke's body. I followed afterwards barely getting to my feet, but I stopped short as I heard the next few words out of them.

"Annabeth I'm sorry," Luke rasped out with sorrow, "I need to know did you ever love me," he asked. I couldn't believe my ears as she gave her reply.

"Yes Luke," she replied with love oozing out in her voice, "I tried to move along with Percy, but I couldn't I have and always will love you" she said

**Interlude (skipping the award scene, still basically the same)**

I had stepped out of the elevator escaping the horrid music emitting from the speakers. I couldn't believe that they had offered me godhood, but he never regretted his decision to fulfill his promises instead. He heard shouting that sounded like his mother and looked towards the front desk to see Paul and his mother trying to reach him.

"There is no such thing as the 600th floor madam," the receptionist said, who had at some time returned to his position since last time I was down here, still as hard as ever to admit anyone to Olympus,

"Hey Mom," I said trying to get her attention. She froze and immediately turned around and sprung at me engulfing me in a hug that could rival my brothers. She had mentioned some things about me being up there for hours and how they were worried something had happened. I had explained the Gods rebuilding the throne room and the reward ceremony. I had sked if I could come home with them tonight and they had no complaints s long as I told Chiron of my whereabouts. We then got in a van s I was trapped in my thoughts about Annabeth. I had loved her and given my heart to her during the battle to find out she loved Luke all the while I was in love with her. It infuriated me for a second that she blatantly knew my feelings towards the end and played me along just to admit that she never had loved. That quickly dissipated because I could really stay angry at her. It is not like I gave her anything, I did, but it also hurt because my mortal point where Annabeth held me to this world throbbed s I guess the curse went away. My heart twisted in pain as I thought why Aphrodite was so cruel at times. I had given Annabeth and the Gods everything, but still my life was terrible.

We had arrived at the apartment and I immediately went to my room not wanting to talk about it. Using the moisture in the air I made a rainbow to IM Chiron. "O' Iris goddess of the Rainbow please show me Chiron camp half-blood" I said as I threw in a drachma. The mist shifted and formed a picture of the infirmary with Chiron all bandaged up eating a piece of ambrosia in his wheel chair.

"Chiron" I called trying to put some enthusiasm in my voice. He turned his gaze towards me and had a relieved look on his face.

"Percy my boy, where are you? I thought something had happened to you since you didn't show up with the other campers or Annabeth given the war and everything just past," he said in in what must have been the remain of his panic

"Don't worry Chiron," I said trying to calm his fears, "I decided to go home with my parents from the empire state building since I wanted some time alone without the other campers around."

"Indeed Percy," he sympathized, "It is probably hard for you to accept the events and lives that ended as of late."

"Yeah something like that," I replied. The truth was I was bothered by the amount of lives we lost or of friends like Silena and Beckendorf and it killed me inside, but the news about Annabeth drove it all home and I hated the feeling. "Can I go now Chiron I want the opportunity to relax?"

"Yes my boy you need to ease your mind of the death toll, but might I ask that you come back to camp to talk in a few days," he requested. I agreed with his terms and swept through the message turning my gaze to the moon lace in the window.

"How do you do it Calypso? How you deal with this sort of pain? How can I deal with the heartbreak instead?" I asked myself as a knock at my door sounded. I let my mom in knowing it was her and asked what she would like.

"Percy you need to talk about this it is not health to keep it all in" my Mother said. I hated having to make her worried but at the same time I so tired of all the sympathy lately. I sighed wanting to escape and think to myself some more," I pleaded. She nodded reluctantly, but with the terms that we would talk tomorrow. Even the thought of all the confrontations lately had stressed me out. I laid down and noticed that night had fallen. I guess my inner musing took a lot of time away. I stared at the moon and thought how lovely it was compared to the events of the day. I wondered how Lady Artemis and her hunters deal with kind of stuff. When they lose hunters after getting attached for so long it must be painful, but I guess it comes with the price of joining.

Girls all over the world join Artemis's hunt to escape from their previous lives. I couldn't help but feel a little envious of them that they can start a new life. It wasn't perfect but it was better and from what I heard a great distraction. Bianca had joined the hunters, the first time I ran into them, to escape responsibility and Thalia a short time later joined to avoid this prophecy and find a more welcoming home. I don't blame thalia for wanting to avoid the great prophecy, I would have if I had known the costs, but I didn't want it to fall to nico. That would be to selfish of me.

I must have been more tired as I thought as I started to drift off. I guess fighting the titan lord was more draining s I thought. I tried to fight the urge because I didn't want to fall into Morpheus's realm just yet. As i was fighting I started to mutter something which at first couldn't realize what it was, but I quickly remembered hearing it for the first time from Bianca in Lady Artemis's tent.

"_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt"_

A new wave of tiredness hit me towards the end of the oath as I blacked out into the realm of Morpheus upon the last word.

**Dream**

_My subconscious took me to a forest with a clear sky above head exposing the moon and my favorite constellation/most horrible memory about the huntress Zoe Nightshade. I looked back ahead of me and notice a silver blur in the form of a human but I could define their features as the person started to speak._

"_Perseus, you are really brave or stupid to have sworn that, but in light of everything that has happened I accept your oath," the feminine voice said. It sounded familiar but I noticed that I saw still physically and mentally tired. It must be after today or yesterday I guess. I didn't know what she was talking about, but it was clear she was talking to me. "But I most warn you that males cannot join the hunt so I must act accordingly."_

_I tried to ask what she was talking about, but I couldn't seem to move or speak. The deam started to fade as I caught a clear view of the other person in the dream. It was Lady Artemis in her 12 year old form. Why was Lady Artemis in my dreams and what was she talking about. I was wondering this as the dream faded and light shown through my eyes._

I woke in my bed as usually and noted that it was earlier then when I normally wake. Sitting up in my bed I noticed that something felt wrong as I thought back to the contents of the dream.

"Something has gone awfully wrong" a higher pitched voice said, but what startled me was that it came out of my mouth.

**AN: Reply to the huntress challenge. I hope you guys like it. This idea came to me and I want to see how this would go. Thoughts, criticism and suggestions accepted**


	2. i had joined the hunt

**AN: I do not have any claim to the works of Rick Riordan which include the Percy Jackson series or any related works**

**PPOV**

Something felt wrong. I felt something cascade down my back, "wait is that my hair." I reached back to examine it and concluded my thought with a long lock of black hair. Next I noticed additional weight and added protrusion from my chest. I did the most logical thing that I could think of …..I SCREAMED. I know not the brightest response, but I wasn't called a Kelp-head for nothing as an ear splitting scream surged through the house. I heard a thump from the other room as footsteps could be heard barreling throws the room. I was terrified about how my parents would think of this and accept me. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door slammed open and I sat there trying to take in my parents reactions.

My gaze automatically went towards my mom and let me tell you it made me want to hide behind a wall made of my now long black. My mother stared at me wide eyed with her mouth open in shock, but I saw something in hers eyes that realized it was me. Paul, on the other hand looked, absolutely shocked and maybe a tint of furiousness.

"Who are you dear and where is our son Percy this morning," Paul asked gently restraining his anger towards me. I blanched at the thought he was hinting at. The thought that I would cheat on Annabeth, they didn't know about what happened yesterday yet, and sleep with myself. Now that is confusing. Luckily, my mom came to my rescue as she schooled her features and turned towards her husband.

"Paul, honey, can I speak with ah the young miss alone please? I want to have a talk with her," she said trying to push him out of the room. Paul appeared to be trying to stubbornly stay to question my new self, but my mom whispered something in his ears and he left. Auk thinking about myself in a third person with my ah other self-hurt my head.

"Percy, sweetie, what happened to you." My mom asked in a smooth voice.

"I don't know mom," I blurted out, "I just woke up like this."" _But you do have an idea of what happened" _Something in the back of my mind thought as I flashed back to my dream last night. "My mother continued to look at me with shock, but most of it was covered with concern and worry. "I think I joined the hunt," I muttered out my first thought to explain what happened.

"What did you say Percy," my mother, Sally, asked?

"Um I ah," I started messing with my new hair, "Well in my mourning last night, before I fell asleep I murmured the oath of Artemis's hunters unknowingly. Last night I had a dream where I was in a forest with Lady Artemis at the other end. She told me how she would accept my oath, but she said males could not join the hunt and that she would have to take certain measures. I guess this is what she had meant by that," I explained. My mother looked at me with pity and confusion which made up my morning.

"Percy, what were you thinking when you mutter that oath," my mother asked taking a seat with me on the bed.

"Well," I said suddenly felt ashamed for my thoughts from last night, "I was thinking about the war and everything that I had lost. The people I connected to and had lost. I then started thinking how lucky some of my friends were to get away from their problems. Bianca Di' Angelo joining the hunt to get away from the responsibility of taking care of Nico. Also of Thalia joining to flee from the great prophecy and to find a new family. After everything I was mourning and wanted to get away from it all. I didn't know that I was saying that oath, but alas I did and I don't know what to do."

"Percy, you joined the hunt so you join the hunt," my mother sighed.

"Mom," I asked suddenly thinking of something, "How did you know it was me when you came in?"

"Well Percy," my mother answered, "for one you were never the type of person to sneak girls into the house. Second, you hmm look similar to your ah male form," she finished getting a little uncomfortable towards the end. The doorbell suddenly rang through the house and Paul shouted the next minute that he would answer it. I started basking in the newfound silence as my mom and I sat there not knowing what to say.

"Sally, Percy can you two please come here," Paul shouted from the other room. I was starting to freak out in embarrassment that Paul or someone else would see me like this. What if it was a person from camp then I would have a lot of explaining to do and all I wanted was an escape. My mom got up from the bed and started pulling me towards the door.

"Don't worry Percy everything will be alright," she tried to sooth my worries, "if I have to I will introduce you as my niece." That did little to sooth my worries as we walked out towards the front door of the apartment. Walking felt a little off I guessed it was from the absence of a certain piece of male anatomy maybe it was from the rearranging of female hips. I was holding up my pants which didn't seem to fit anymore, but I tried not to take much notice of that. After the seconds it took to get to the door I noticed who had entered our house. I was almost completely relieved. It was Artemis.

"Hello Percy Sally," she greeted trying to suppress a small smile. I started to kneel before her, but she quickly waved it off before starting to talk. "I see you are all shocked from all you discovered this morning."

"You think," I immediately reply. She gave me a quick glare before continuing to speak.

"As you probably remember," she started, "you have joined my hunt and because of that I had to transform you into this feminine shape to allow you to join." She was examining my expression and then snapped her fingers. A bright light surrounded me and faded as I took in my new set of clothes. I had on a traditional huntress uniform and quickly averted my gaze not trying to check my new body out. Artemis examined my expression and grinned before she started to speak again. "You haven't even looked at your new body yet have you," she asked, "This is your new body now you shouldn't be ashamed of it." She chuckled out. Again she snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me.

Looking into the mirror, I reluctantly examined my new body. I had a lithe stature and stood about 5"7." My eyes were mostly the same sea-green, but I noticed a ring of silver in my inner iris. My face thinned out it was softer as well. I had long black hair that reached down mid-back with a silver streak in it. The silver streak I guess was from the previous grey streak from holding the wait of the sky. I had what looked like soft pink lips and a current pink blush had taken residence on my cheeks from my examination. My eyes traveling lower from my face I noted that I had moderate sized breasts, but not too big, a slim waist and toned legs. A cough brought me out of my musing and the mirror disappeared as my mother started to speak.

"You mentioned that you gave him a feminine figure," she stated clear as fact, "why did you word it that why?"

"When I accepted his oath," she started, "I had to change him in to a girl. What I did was change his gender, but I cannot change his sex."

"What's the difference," I asked getting in on the conversation.

"Percy or should I now call you Persephone," she said, "gender is defined by your physical being and sex is how you act or what interests you."

"ow," I said internally I accepted the name change.

"Now if you don't have any other questions," Mi Lady said, "we better get going Persephone." My parents bid me a Farwell as I followed Lady Artemis out of the apartment. When we got out of the building I decided to voice my thoughts and worries.

"Mi lady," I asked. She immediately replied with a hmm. "One can you call me Persi for short," I voiced out taking notice of her interested gaze on me, "and can we keep me joining the hunt a secret for now," I asked.

"I think we can come on an agreement on that Persi," she said, "but we cannot keep this a secret forever many gods favor you." I nodded looking towards the ground accepting that I would be found out sooner or later. Artemis told me to close my eyes and then I felt the disorienting sensation of teleporting. I opened my eyes to see that we were on Half-Blood hill beside Thalia's tree. Looking down at camp I couldn't stop thinking about how it would be coming home. _This won't be that bad _I thought, but apparently the fates had it out for me.


	3. Awkward Meetings

**AN: the sole ownership and proprietorship of the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or anything related goes to the author Rick Riordan **

**PPOV**

We were standing the half-blood hill looking down on at what I had once called home. The beautiful valley bordered by Mr. D's strawberry fields and the forest surrounding camp. An cluster of cabins forming a Greek omega after the arrangement of the Olympian thrown room surrounding the central fire just lie Hestia's hearth. The campers I saw were still mourning from the losses from the war. I noticed a few campers running around probably trying to raise camp spirits. I saw Clarisse and a few her siblings chasing what I assumed was the Stoll brothers through camp. I couldn't help, but chuckle at the memories that the sight brought. Lady Artemis snapped her gaze to me with a look that most likely said, "What was that for," but I just nodded and waved her off. A few of the campers started to notice us and started to walk towards us with Chiron trotting along behind them.

My nerves were still fried hoping that no one would find out at me when I heard Artemis speaking in my thoughts

"_Persi, calm down," she said sternly in my thoughts, "I am going to introduce you as an undetermined Demigoddess, but remember to act ignorant to this like I just introduced you to this world." _I nodded numbly through my jittering nerves. "_I have a plan to help hide you from the others, but I need you to hang in there and lay low."_

"Lady Artemis welcome back," Chiron said as he and the assembled group of demigods bowed before her. "And might I ask who is this young lady with you," he asked clearly curious about my presence.

"Well Chiron this is a new hunter of mine that I just saved from a tragic experience," started Artemis, "Please excuse her, but she is still a little shaken up. _Just play along. _Her name is Persephone Carter." She told him, while I, deciding to play along, and coward behind mi lady. It must look a little comical that I, in the body of a sixteen year old girl hiding behind a twelve year old girl. I was so distracted with fear and how everything has changed to notice everyone leaving. Chiron must have dropped the subject, but I was pretty sure he would still ask questions. I turned towards Artemis and was about to ask what I could do now.

"Lady Artemis, what do I do now," I asked. "I am so confused how can I have this new life?"

"You really haven't thought this through have you Persi," Artemis asked? I nodded slowly as she shakes her head. "You are such a seaweed brain sometimes." I cringe at the nickname as it reminded me of all the times Annabeth showed me affection, but ended up stringing me along. I follow Lady Artemis through camp towards her cabin, I guess I was going to meet my fellow hunters first. She steps on the porch of cabin eight and opens the door to the silver clad cabin. The cabin had a woodsy feel. There were about twelve to thirteen sets of bunk beds spread around the room. The walls were painted silver with sections that had a blue tone to it. Silhouettes of various animals stood on the paint. From deer to bear and stags. The ceiling had constellations of the night sky with a full moon in the center. I noticed that Zoe's constellation was very prominent and I visible cringed at the memories that it brought me.

A clearing of a throat brought me back to the situation t hand as I noticed several amused expressions from the other hunters.

"Girls," Lady Artemis announced, "this is a new hunter and her name is Persephone Carter. So please make her feel welcome. Persephone here is you bag and you may take that bunk over there. We will be leaving camp in a couple of days so don't get comfortable," she finished directing the last part towards me. She told us that she had to go to Olympus and flashed out of the cabin leaving u having a staring contest.

"So" I began awkwardly, but I was saved from that conversation as a spiky haired with electric blue eyes and freckle spread across her face decided to introduce herself. It was my best friend. It was Thalia.

"It is nice to meet you Seph my name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus," she began, "and I am the lieutenant of the hunt." She stepped out of the crowd so I could get a good glimpse of her and extend her hand towards me. The other hunters decided to remain silent and looked towards me with curiosity.

"Persephone Carter," I began playing along with my supposed new name, "but I prefer to be called Persi or ah Seph I guess." I accepted her hand for a shake when another hunter spoke out which startled me and I flinched away.

"So Persephone, what is your story," she asked? "My name is Rebecca Grove, daughter of Demeter by the way," said the same girl who looked about thirteen with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Rebecca," scolded Thalia, "It is not nice to demand her story after she once got here. If you didn't know already Artemis said that her "unfortunate occurrence" happened only recently when they first arrived at camp."

Ow, I am sorry for bringing it up," she said as I was averting my gaze towards the ow so interesting shoes on my feet.

"Hey Seph," Thalia called out, "Why don't you change and I will take you out for a tour of camp. Afterwards we might head down to the archery range to test out your shot." When she mentioned that she would be testing my archery skills I visibly flinched thinking about the time when I "accidently" shot Chiron in the rear, but the interesting part about it was that he was behind myself at the time. I am literally the worst archer in the history of camp and I had all sorts of scenarios of the mishaps this afternoon brought. I asked were the bathroom was hoping to get this challenge out of the way quickly. Even if I was a girl now I was very uncomfortable if maintenance and shape of my new body.

"You could change here we are all girls here," another hunter stated. She was about 5'5 with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I am a little uncomfortable with taking of my clothing in front of others at the moment," I said. It was a little were hearing how high my voice now sounded. The girl pointed me towards the bathroom and I looked to see what Lady Artemis had given me. In the bag, I noticed four sets of panties and 3 bras automatically. Let's just say I immediately skipped them at the moment and continued looking through the bag. I also found two pairs of light faded jeans and three shirts: one was a simple silver tee, the next was an orange camp half-blood shirt, and the last was a sea green shirt. I pulled out a pair of jeans and the silver shirt preparing to change my clothes. This was it, I unzipped to parka which I never noticed, but it was a little snug on my chest, and revealed a sea green bra. It was oddly comfortable, but I didn't take much notice of it now while I was throwing the shirt on. It was also snug as I pulled it over my body meeting a little resistance. Then I shimmied off the pants to my hunting uniform frowning at the sea green panties and absence of a certain piece of anatomy that used to be there. Shaking the thought out of my head I slipped on the jeans. I notices that they clung a bit to my legs and I noticed how tone my legs actually were.

I looked at the mirror to look at my new attire. Again I noticed my lithe figure and a noticed the hint of muscle tone in my body, but it was lighter and softer looking. I put my hands on my hips examining my waist and the new protrusion of my ass. I might I say it looked firm and cute. I heard Thalia calling from the other room dragging my out of my slight inspection of my body as I headed out of the bathroom. Thalia was smiling at me and I hesitatively smiled back at her. She motioned for me to follow her out of the cabin and announced the beginning of our tour of camp

**AN: What do you think? How do you fell about my descriptions of Persephone Carter? I am accepting of any comments, suggestions or criticism. The next chapter will be the tour of camp and Persi tells Thalia "her story!"**


	4. What? My Heartbreaking Story

**AN: I do not claim any ownership to Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**PPOV**

I walked out of the cabin following Thalia. I immediately shielded my eyes from the sunlight, I didn't think it was that sunny out earlier. I was quick to fall in beside her as she was explaining a bit about the camp. The cabins used to represent each of the twelve Olympian gods. She explained how Chiron, the half man half horse I saw earlier was the Chiron trainer of heroes. I told her how Lady Artemis had explained how the gods still existed and how it was relevant to today's time period. I marveled at rock wall, but trying to keep up my ignorant façade I decided to ask about it.

"Is that real lava," I asked looking towards the lava clad rock wall, "wouldn't that be dangerous. What if someone got hurt of burnt."

"Yeah it is quite dangerous," Thalia explained, "We demigods use the wall to test our speed and agility. Most have to get used to being agile enough to avoid the lava. A lot of first timers and several seasoned veterans of the rock wall still get burnt, but no need to threat we have skilled healers. Plus, we have "food of the goods," or ambrosia and nectar which could help our wounds. Though in small amounts because since we are half-human, it could incinerate us from the inside out."

Seeing my confused expression, I guess she decided to move on and try not to scare the new demigod. We walked through camp noting the beach, dining pavilion, and the big house. At paused at the big house and I noticed Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinnole(**I don't know how to spell it or what the game is)** again. As we stepped up towards the porch, Chiron took pause in the game to turn his attention towards us.

"Well hello girls," Chiron started turning towards me, "and I hate to be rude. Hello, my name is Chiron and I am the activities director here at camp and this here," he said pointing across the table, "is Mr. D our camp director."

"Hello," I replied returning his warm kindness, "As you know my name is Persephone Carter, but please call my Persi or Seph." As I finished my proclamation I could help, but notice Chiron flinching at my words. Shaking it off I hesitantly turned towards Mr. D and bowed towards him saying "Lord Dionysus". Once I righted myself, I noticed Thalia and Chiron give me a stunned expression as Mr. D gave me a shockingly grateful look.

"Well finally," stated Mr. D, "a brat who finally gives me some recognition." The other two snapped out of their surprised looks which turned into looks of suspicion. Chiron decided to address it and opened his mouth to speak.

"Very good Persephone," said Chiron still with a friendly smile on his face, "but I must ask how did you now that Mr. D here was a god let alone an Olympian."

"Um well," I slightly stuttered out coming up with a lie in my head, "I noticed that Mr. D here gave off the same type of powerful aura as when I met Lady Artemis and he is the only god that I have ever heard about that had a name that started with a "D." The lie, I thought was plausible, at least Chiron seemed to accept it when the questioning deemed in his eyes a little, but Thalia still seemed curious to what knowledge I possessed. Her electric blue eyes then were raking up and down my body with questioning as I felt my face heat up. I had no clue why I was reacting in such a manner to her checking me out, but it still embarrassed me so. Finally she looked back towards me face and share a look with Chiron when she began with her next question.

"Even so," she started, "I must ask how a sixteen year old demigod would be able to survive on your own without coming into contact with camp or the hunt? Do you even have an idea as to who your godly parent is?" Internally I started to panic at those words. Artemis had agreed that we would try to keep my identity a secret, but we didn't really talk about any specific cover ups. I hope that auburn haired beauty comes back soon and possibly helps me out of this mess. Obviously it wasn't going to happen so I came up with the best lie that I could think of.

"Well my mother taught me some tactics on how to survive," I started hoping that this is believable," she knew my father who a god, but he never knew that I existed. Apparently it was a one night stand, but my mother never really stopped loving him from their days together. After I was born she found a celestial bronze dagger and helped me learn to defend myself with it. You see she was very inquisitive and found out a lot about this world from my father and made several assumptions even after he had left. I never found out who my father was my mother shied away from that type of conversation claiming that it would only make our lives worse." After my speech I noticed the three other occupants at the table giving me quizzical look, but Thalia and Mr. D seemed to accept it even though Chiron continued to give me a questioning glance.

Chiron and Mr. D waved me off turning back towards their game. Thalia pulled me away from the big house towards the forest. I guess was confirmed when I tried to pull away, she turned around and gave me an annoyance glare. So I ended up following her through camp towards the woods. About a minute in to the woods she stopped and turned towards me.

"Sorry," she said nicely, "this place is calming to us you see. You are just a confusing puzzle and I wanted to ask how you came to be in the hunt?" She must have noticed my now dismissive expression because her gaze softer up. She probably realized that this is just the situation she saved me from earlier. "Hey Persephone come sit with me," she said pointing towards a fallen log. I took a sit and sat in awkward silence until she began to speak. "Do you want to know how I came to be in the hunt," Thalia asked. I raised my gaze to her signifying a yes, but I remember her story from before.

"My life wasn't always so happy. I had a mother who didn't really care about me and so I ran away from home. After a while I ran in a son of Hermes, named Luke, who was trying to escape his crazed mother, I don't know the whole story, but it is for another time." I remember May Castellan from a vision trying to become the oracle, but the spirit rejected her and a snippet of information drove her crazy. I always pitied her, knowing her son's fate and struggling to try and live without knowing. A throat clearing snapped back my attention to Thalia's faintly amused expression. "You know," she said you remind me of a friend of mine." I tried to not let my panic show and motioned for her to continue on.

"Well where were we," she mused with a sad expression on her face, "We ventured together and it was the best times of my life and it only got better when we met Annabeth. She is a daughter of Athena who is a good friend of mine." She continued to explain their adventures, I know it wasn't all the gruesome parts, but I didn't call her out on it. She got up to the point of her becoming a tree when I gasped.

"You were sacrificing yourself for their safety," I started, "and your father Zeus turned you into a tree." She nodded her figure literally shaking probably in remembrance of that time. I wanted to comfort her so I put an arm over her shoulders and rubbed her back a bit. She gave me a grateful look and probably decided to continue her story.

"Yes I wanted them to be safe and," she said with a lowered voice, "I sort of wanted to kill myself." Being the new friend I am, I was appalled and wanted an explanation of why. "Well ever since I met Luke, he preached that our parents did not care for us and eventually I gave in to that philosophy. Though when we met Grover and he brought us towards camp, the thought of it did not sound like home. Even when I was healed out of the tree, camp didn't feel like a place meant for me. That's part of the reason I joined the hunt. The other was to avoid the last great prophecy and become immortal." I decided not to ask about her time after returning to the land of humans because she appeared to be in a rare fragile side of herself. So I decided to answer her earlier question with the best cover story I could think of. Oh Lady Artemis, help me.

"My story is not that pretty," I started hoping to make this sound convincing, "my mother eventually had to marry this horrid man to try and shield my scent from monsters. At least that's what she said. His name was Paul Augliano. He was nice for the first few months, but then his true colors shone. He was a drunkard and abusive. He would abuse my mother and blame me for all of his misfortunes. My mother always stuck to it because it was protecting me from his abuse. We suffered like that for years until eventually he went off the deep end. He came home one night drunk and angry. He started to yell at my mother and it reached a climax. He killed her with a knife that he kept on his person. I came home and immediately knew something was wrong. I saw my mother's body and was blinded by grief and sadness that Paul snuck up behind me and knocked me out cold. I woke up sometime later to find myself locked in my room. I prayed for help to any god that would hear my pleas. He knocked into my room shortly afterward. He kept throwing kicks and punches at me. I managed to get a few in to defend myself, but eventually I was overpowered. He throws me to a bed and started ripping my clothes off. He was furious and claimed that I could join my mother, but I had to please him first. After most clothes were off I started whimpering, but next thing I knew the door was slammed open and Paul was on the floor with a pool of blood around his heart.

I slowly raised myself in the bed thinking that it would only get worse for me and started whimpering. Lady Artemis, in an age similar to my own, hesitantly came forward and claimed she would offer no harm to me. I relaxed when I saw an aura of power around and I thought I was crazy that maybe my prayers have been answered. She had eventually calmed me down and reassured my assumptions were right and introduced herself. She stayed with me for a few hours just calming me down and then offered to be in the hunt. I was a little nervous about answering, she noticed and started explain benefits and all of that. So, well that's how I came here." I said, telling a somewhat fake story, but towards the end I felt a force guiding my words. I thanked Lady Artemis.

Thalia was looking at me with pity, which angered me since I was not trying to play my ignorant façade. She must have noticed this because her gazed turned a little harder with pride and acceptance towards my feeling of being sympathized for.

"I am sorry for your life Persephone," said Thalia with a hint of sympathy in her voice, "lets go practice archery and focus on what the future will hold." She was looking in the distance towards something I couldn't see. She grabbed my hand and gave me a friendly smile which I could help but return. She let go and ran back towards camp. I ran after her letting all my worries float away, but as soon as I caught up with her I realized what I was about to do. Just let me say I hope I don't kill anyone.

**AN: Do you like Persi's story? Heartbreaking yes, but need in order to justify her being in the hunt for the others, thanks for reading and I will see you all next time. **


	5. Archery Mishaps

**AN: Riordan, Rick. "****Percy Jackson and the Olympians****:"**

**New York City. Disney Hyperion books**

**2005. Print.**

**PPOV**

I was panicking about everything that could go wrong as Thalia was pulling me towards the Archery Ranges. She was telling me that the hunters were all specialized in range combat with a standard silver bow and equipped with a pair of silver celestial bronze hunting knifes. As we got closer, I noticed that most the current occupants on the range were most of the other hunters and a few of the Apollo campers. I noticed, the head Apollo camper, Will Solace and a couple of his siblings were challenging some of the hunters to an archer contest. We arrived at the scene and Thalia called attention to the hunters who were currently here.

"Attention Hunters," Thalia shouted out, "Please don't main those arrogant archers. Do you remember last time when we were challenged in archery?" I noticed a collective evil grin spread across the hunters faces, I guess it was a quite interesting time indeed. "Will Solace," she asked directing her words now to the head councilor of the Apollo cabin, "If you allow of use of all of the archer range, we would love to see how our new huntress preforms?" The Apollo campers shared a look, I am guessing they want to see this as well as they stepped out of the range. Thalia nudge me in the side and led me towards the bow rack. I stopped before the rack and resigned myself that I had to get this over with.

"Now, Seph," Thalia started, "I want you to pick a bow and step up towards the line." I did as I was told and stepped up towards the firing line. "Taking this arrow and notch it. Try to take a shot, I want to see if you have any previous archer experience or possible skills." I felt the color drain out of my face and I tried to come up with an excuse not to shoot this arrow, but Thalia quickly responded back that I would need to learn how to shoot before we left out in a couple of days. I sighed before I let go of my arrow.

Out of instinct I shouted, "Hit the deck," as the arrow ricocheted off one of the frames supporting the targets and came back towards us. My fellow hunters quickly got out of the way as well as a couple of Apollo campers. Will Solace was struck with a fit of laughter at my performance, but it left as soon as it came when the stray arrow sank itself into his shoulder. I was frozen still with the recurring result of my shooting an arrow. The hunters and the rest of the Apollo campers were the only ones who initially reacted after my slip up. The Hunters were either snickering at will's fate or even stunned by my ability to fire an arrow. Thalia was looking towards me with shocked wide eyes, but that didn't appear to have reached the rest of her features.

The Apollo campers had a mixed reaction: some snapped in concerned for their brother, who was griming in pain on the ground, others were probably laughing at my performance just like Will had and the rest were snickering at Will with the Hunters. The former immediately lifted their brother off of the ground and started towards the infirmary with some of the others running to inform Chiron. The Latter looked towards me again and decided to follow the band of their siblings going to will's aid. I looked back towards my fellow hunters who were still giving a mixture of looks. I thought I had heard wrong when Thalia encouraged me to reform my stance. I tried to refuse her and came that it would only hurt someone else, but she gave me a piercing gaze and I ended up reforming my stance.

"You are standing in the wrong stance," she pointed out immediately, "You need to spread your feet out further. Bend your knees a little to get yourself lower to the ground or lower your arms a bit and lock your arms." I didn't as she had said and it left a little weird at first, but it left a little comforting. I looked towards her as if saying "Can I shoot now," and she slowly nodded her head. She handed me the arrow and came up behind me and pressed herself in to my back. I felt the heat rising to my face. Thalia's right hand came around and was placed on my elbow as her left pushed my stomach towards her. My upper abdomen was press forward a bit by hers as she started to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be afraid to take you time shooting," she about hissed in my ear, "Remember to keep you self-relax and breath out before you fire." I did as she said and steeled myself for this shot. I let my breath out and fired towards the target. A thud was heard as it hit the target which was shocking, but it wasn't as shocking as to where it imbedded the target at. It was a bull's-eye!

I was shocked still as the other hunters congratulated me and Thalia stated that she knew that I could do it. I repeated the process several times as the other hunters began to practice as well. I was ecstatic that I would be able to shot a bow accurately let alone fire a bulls-eye. After about a couple hours of doing this a conch horn sounded signaling for dinner. The hunters came up to me and patted me on the back for my accomplishment before they started towards to dining pavilion. I started to follow them, but a hand lower on my shoulder, I immediately tensed to keep up my pseudo-backstory. I was spun around and noticed the amused look on my Lieutenant's face.

"That was impressive," Thalia said, "I have never seen that like of archery since my best friend tried to fire a bow. He is even the worst archer in the history of camp. Hmmm, I wonder who your godly parent is" she stated?

"Well my mother was never had a chance to practice me in this art, since we were never able to travel to an archery range," I explained. I started to follow her as she appeared to be processing the new information about me. I was a little nervous that that she could piece this up together, but I was distracted out of thoughts as Lady Artemis appeared before us outside of the pavilion.

"Well hello Thalia, Persi," said Artemis, "How was your first day in this world of ours Persi?" I was about to reply, but Thalia beat me to the punch and reiterated today's events. She didn't go into specific detail, especially anything pertaining to "my past." I blanched a little and I noticed an emotion flash through Lady Artemis's eyes, that I couldn't identify, as Thalia mentioned my first try at firing a bow. That was not what provoked my response it was afterwards when Thals compared my shooting to well Percy. I gave a questioning gaze at the mention of my old name, Thalia shook it off and we followed Lady Artemis in to the pavilion.

"_Persi," a set of thoughts arose in my head, "I am going to have another goddess claim you as their own to help hide your aura from the others. Don't worry this is a goddess that had promised to keep your secret and if I remember correct she is one of your favorites. _I looked towards my mistress confirming what I heard, she gave a nod and I started thinking who it could be. Hmm, my favorite goddess, that couldn't be Artemis herself because that's impossible maybe it is Hestia, but she is a maiden goddess too so that wouldn't work. I shook off the thoughts as I could literally feel the gazes of campers on me. I looked around the dining pavilion as in awe, and I discreetly as I could looked longing towards the empty Poseidon table before I went towards the table dedicated for Lady Artemis.

The other hunters and Artemis were currently sitting at the table when I sat down. The chatter in the pavilion raised and the huntress from earlier, Rebecca I think, explained how to get my food and drink. I quickly got some BBQ with Cole slaw and a cobalt cherry coke and waited for the offering to begin. Some people looked at me strangely over the color of the coke I asked for. I just waved it off as curiosity as Chiron called all of the people seated for the meal to order. He raised his glass and stamped into the stone with his hooves and everyone present chorused "To the Gods"

"Good Evening Demigods,' Chiron bellowed, "We welcome Lady Artemis back to camp." He said while everyone started bowing towards my mistress. "And we would like to welcome a new demigod, who has joined the hunt. Persephone Carter who is undetermined." The campers started looking towards me curiously sizing me up, but they quickly reverted their gaze most likely remembering that I was part of the hunt. Plus also the fact that Artemis was glaring at some "unruly" males who were checking me out. I thought that I should be blushing when I noticed this, but I felt nothing only annoyance.

Some of the people who had not been looking at me began to stand and make their way over to the central blazer to make their offerings. I was nudged in the side by Rebecca as she started to stand with her meal from beside me.

"Persi, you see over there," Rebecca said as if talking to a child, "We demigods offer part of our meal to the gods, it gives them strength and helps ensure their existence. Usually we offer to our godly parents, but we usually offer mostly to Lady Artemis and since you don't know your godly parent it is logical to offer to her." Of course I knew who my godly parent was, but to keep up appearances I just nodded numbly. I was waiting behind Thalia with Rebecca behind me as she was giving her offer. "Lady Artemis and Father" I heard her mumble and then she began to make her way back to our table. I was now standing before the blazer thinking about who to offer to. Eventually I decided to offer it to the hearth as well as my mistress as I scraped half my meal into the fire.

Gasps were heard from behind me as I looked around. All of the people at dinner were staring at me or should I say above me as they got down on their knees. I looked up above my head and noticed an heart that was embedded in a flame which was glowing orange. I was shocked as the others in the pavilion as I looked back towards the crowd. Chiron trotted up towards me before bowing himself.

"All hail, Persephone Carter, Daughter of …."

**AN: Hope you like it? I am adding another patron to help hide Persi from the gods and demigods. Same ol percy when it comes to archery. Feel free to criticize, comment or make suggestions to help the story out or to suggest what you would like to see in the future. Next Time on this story there will be reactions and an appearance from the one the only Annabeth. Till next time I bid thee ague **


	6. Annabeth and the daughter of Hestia

**Major Disclaimer: I, Jacob A. McCoy, swear on the river styx that I do not own or have any claim to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians **I hear thunder roaring distantly from my spot in my house****

**PPOV**

"All hail Persephone Carter, daughter of the Hearth. All hail the daughter of Lady Hestia, Maiden Goddess of the Hearth and the Home," chorused Chiron.

"Di immortals," I muttered. I was panicking, how this was supposed to draw the attention off of me. Sure it might hide my natural aura of the sea from the others, including the gods, but how was going to explain the reason I claimed by a maiden goddess. Let alone I having already mentioned having a mortal mother to Chiron, Mr. D, and Thalia. By this time the other campers and hunters rose from their bows and were staring at me with looks of awe, wonder, and confusion.

I was frozen in shock as the pavilion started filling up with shocked voices exclaiming the impossible. I could take it anymore, but suddenly thundered boomed sounding like it was just above us cut off my racing thoughts as well the other people in the pavilion. Chiron was looking towards the sky, his face had paled considerably when he slammed his hooves in to the ground. Faces swerved from looking towards me or towards others they were talking with and looked towards the activities director.

"Campers," Chiron shout with his voice wavering a bit, "Dinner is dismissed and the afternoon campfire is canceled. Head back to your cabins for the night and we will continue in the morning." As if a bomb went off, the campers burst out of the pavilion, a few stealing glances towards me. I was starting to walk out falling in behind the other hunters to try and get some peace when I was pulled back by an arm on my shoulder. I stopped and turned towards the camper who had the courage to approach me.

I was about to shout at them to leave me alone when I notice who she was. I felt a searing pain shoot through me as her inquisitive grey eyes bore into my own. It was Annabeth. I kept silent and as still as a statue which was unheard of considering my ADHD, but this time I felt like I was literally frozen in my thoughts. All the times that I had spent with her flashed before my eyes. My heart felt like it was being torn left and right by the pain of sorrow, betrayal, mourning and a little anger surged through my body. I was pulled out of my memories and this staring contest with Annabeth by Thalia.

"Here you are seph," she said not taking notice of her friend behind me until she turned her gaze which lit up in understanding. "Ahh, Seph I would like you to meet my friend Annabeth," she said introducing us. Annabeth chose then to thrust out her hand towards mine in greeting. I extended mine towards hers, accepting the shake.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena," she introduced herself. I was a little. Hesitant to reply since her eyes were boring in mine again.

"Persephone Carter, daughter of ah Hestia, hunter of Artemis," I said meekly wanting to leave to he sanctuary of my new cabin.

"Curious," Annabeth muttered, "how could you be a daughter of a maiden goddess. Given your coloring I would conclude that you were.."

"I think Persephone has had a long day," Thalia interrupted, "I think we should get to bed. I assumed that Annabeth was suspecting that I was a daughter of Poseidon, until she got interrupted for that I was glad. I looked towards Annabeth and she appeared annoy probably cause she had to wait to question me, but it quickly disappeared in a look that looked resigned with acceptance.

"Good Night Annabeth," Thalia said, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good Night Thals," Annabeth said, "Good night Persephone."

"Please call me Persi or Seph please," I said almost automatically, "I am not a big fan of my full name." It was a little weird how I immediately corrected her, but I guess it was just like the fact of how I hated being called Perseus when I was still a male. I felt a little light headed thinking how I was now a female, when only a few days ago I was a guy. A few days ago I had beaten Kronos and Annabeth confessed her love for Luke. People laid down their lives because I wasn't strong enough. It saddened me to think about it. "Good night Annabeth," I said kindly and internally flinch when the name crossed my tongue which was plaguing my thoughts, "It was nice to meet you."

Quickly I turned around and pulling Thalia along with me. I was lost in thought hoping for the solstice of peace I hoped peace would provide in my bunk in cabin eight. Thalia pulled away from me when we entered the cabin area and stopped me with a look of question.

"Are you okay," she asked, 'you looked far away and hurt when you saw my friend?" I took a deep breath trying to come up with a good enough lye. I thought of telling the truth hoping for another person to rely on to help with my current predicament. It was dark out and the harpies would soon be out to enforce curfew so I answered showing the tiredness in my words.

"Not really," I said, putting some strain in my voice, "but can I tell you in the morning so I have a have some time to think about it. Besides we have to get to sleep before we get in trouble for being out." I noticed that her startling blue eyes shown with annoyance from not being answered. I better answer her in the morning or I am going to hurt, but I couldn't think about it because I was getting really tired.

"Ok," she sighed but it didn't reach her eyes which had narrowed, from their dilated state in the dark, at me. I followed her as she walked the rest of the way towards the cabin. I stepped through the door and noticed that my new found sisters were telling stories and giggling. Some of them tried to get me to join them, but I politely declined saying that I was exhausted from all that happened and that I discovered today. Several of my sisters waved it off and wished me a nice night, but a few looked at me with a quizzical gaze before turning back to their circles.

I sighed and took my bag towards the bathroom and changed into something suitable for bad. It seems that a couple other of the hunters had spared me a set of shorts and a large shirt. My head was still zooming from the confrontation with Annabeth that I didn't really pay attention towards the fact that I was changing. I walked out of the bathroom with my stuff and climbed up on a bunk, after a few good nights, I collapsed and my eye sight faded into darkness.

_Dream_

_I woke up in my dream to find that I was in the Olympian thrown room. All the gods and goddesses were present; I notice all of them were staring at a figure in the middle of the throne room. It was amazing that all of them were focused on the meet. I looked towards the center of the room and noticed my apparent adoptive mother Hestia. _

"_You broke your oath," Zeus steamed, "how could you have a child."_

"_Brother let me explain," Hestia started, but was quickly cut off by Zeus who hadn't finished his proclamation._

"_You had a daughter," he roared, "You broke your maiden oath. You know now we have to kill the child."_

"_Brother," Hestia shouted, "it is not how you think." Zeus was about to cut her off, but Artemis quickly intervened._

"_Father, please let Aunt Hestia finish explaining," Artemis said._

"_Zeus, Olympian council," Hestia stated, "it may look like I have broken my oath, but I must assure you that I haven't. I claim that girl, who has joined Artemis's hunt, because I adopted her. I went to her mother when she was begging for help several years ago and she asked if I could do anything. I promised her that I would help look after the child, but when the step-father about raped the child, I adopted her to help fulfill mu oath." Silence had settled through the throne room. Zeus had settled down a bit, but was still seething. Athena had a questioning look on her face._

"_Who is the child's father," she asked the goddess of the hearth._

"_What do you mean" said goddess asked coolly with a tone that suggested she was hiding something._

"_Well, I have noticed this girl and she appears to have a slight aura that has a godly origin. I bet even my sister noticed when she accepted her in the hunt," she stated._

"_I cannot reveal that fore I have promised the mother I would not reveal it until the godly parent chose to accept the child. Even though it goes against the wishes of Percy Jackson I compensate with taking the child as my own," said my mother._

"_I have noticed but I respect the girl and my aunt enough to keep that information to myself," Artemis said as the dream started to fade away. My vision completely went black as Hestia started to speak again._

I woke up somewhat refreshed glad that I didn't have a worse demigod dream. I started looking around the cabin from my bed and noticed most to all the others were gone. Sighing I jumped out of my bed and started getting ready for my day. I tried to remember my dream hoping it would sate people's questions I knew were to come.


	7. I blow up the toilets again

**AN: I am, but a humble fan fiction writer, I could have not come up with the Percy Jackson series like its genius creator Rick Riordan**

**PPOV**

I had stepped into the bathroom when I noticed something was wrong or at least different, well different from this new female figure of mine. Looking in to the mirror I immediately noticed that my hair was now a dark red a little more than an auburn color unlike the black hair I went to sleep with. I thought that I had gotten pranked for a little while there while I started to pace the length of the bathroom until I noticed a slight change in my facial structure and specks of orange-red in my eyes when I turned back to the mirror.

I jumped letting out an "Eek" when suddenly the color of my eyes seemed to move and shift like the flames of a fire. I figured that this is what comes with Hestia adopting me, I told myself as I was calming my rising heartbeat. After a few minutes after my pulse returned to it normal beat, I quickly tore off my clothes so I could change. I still felt like blushing at the appearance of my feminine figure in the mirror. I was still build lean like a swimmer that made me look tall despite my shorter stature. At one time I considered playing with myself, but quickly shook it off and started putting my clothes on.

I threw on a clean pair of panties, which was the easy part. The bra I considered a challenge; I decided, like all those transformation movies suggest, to put my newly acquired breasts in the cups as I pulled the straps over my shoulders. Plus like all comedy movies that deal with this; I couldn't stretch my arms back enough to clasp those infernal hooks. After a few minutes of failing to connect the hooks, I heard a knock at the door to the bathroom.

"Seph are you alright in there," shouted a voice from the other side, which I quickly determined belonged to thalia.

"Um I'm alright,' I said, "I am just having ahh." But I was cut short by the door opening, I guessed she must have sensed my hesitation revealing, revealing an amused glint in her eye in the mirror with a smirk plastered on her face. With her amusement gone she came up behind me and attached the clasp for me as a blush grew on my face and neck. After she finished clipping it, ignoring the blush, I threw on a pair of jean shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. I started to leave, but Thalia pulled me back suggesting that I should brush my hair. After my blank look, she pulled me over grabbing a brush and started brushing my hair.

"Hmm," She hummed, "wasn't your hair black when you were brought to camp yesterday?"

"Yeah," I said, "and haven't you noticed that change in my facial features and my eyes. Well, I think it Is a side effect of being claimed by Lady Hestia." She must have agreed or was indifferent towards it as she continued working on my hair. She suggested putting it in a braid which I agreed and she set to work.

"You know," She mused, "I never figured a girl our age would still have trouble putting on a bra." I chose to ignore this comment as she finished my hair and lead me out towards the dining pavilion. Once we quitted the cabin the horn sounded for breakfast so we speeded our way there. Both of us were one of the last people there and as we entered I froze In my spot with all the stares I was getting. It appeared like about every single camper were still trying to figure me out with being claimed by Lady Hestia. I was pulled out of it as Thalia dragged me over to the Artemis table, meanwhile she shot menacing gazes at the other campers.

Breakfast was uneventful after the initial stare down that I got from the campers. I had sacrificed some of my pancakes and one of my sausage links for "my Parents,' and sat back down at the hunter's table. The other hunters tried to strike up a conversation with me, but to no avail. So they figured on telling me some of the stories about previous hunts they had been on which I quietly listened to. Chiron had announced a last minute game of capture the flag before we, the hunter's, departed tomorrow. He was going to announce it last night, but I figured my claiming blew that option out of the window.

After breakfast finished, Thalia led me towards the area I remember was where Annabeth taught Greek away from the other hunters. I guess there was an unspoken agreement where Thalia would lead me around today to answer my questions and to help prepare me for this world. I arrived with Thalia as we met Annabeth and she said she was going to teach me some of the stories of ancient Greece and how they were relevant today. We spent the better part of the hour with Annabeth telling me about the Trojan War and his adventures while returning home including Calypso, the lair of the Lotus Eaters, Polyphemus, and the sea of monsters.

It all was going great until Annabeth started questioning my about how I came to have arranged to be claimed the maiden goddess of the Hearth, since she figured that my father was of godly origin and that Hestia would never have a child.

"Lady Hestia claimed me as a favor to me real mother," I stated carefully reiterating the story from my dreams, "my mother prayed to her when I was young and asked for help protecting me." Annabeth had narrowed her eyes at my explanation and I noticed that she wasn't satisfied with the answer, but I ignored it and didn't elaborate. I figured she wanted to know why, but I guessed she figured not to question the gods' motives and let it slide not that it didn't satisfy her thirst for knowledge.

After that we figured, Annabeth decided to join us, that we would practice some archery until lunch started. As we were heading towards the archery range, we passed the stables where some Dementer, Aphrodite and a Hebe Camper were glooming the horses, but that's not want got my attention. As soon as we passed the stables a familiar voice came in to my head.

"_Princess," _a voice from a black Pegasus spoke into my mind which caused me to momentarily freeze. 'Crap' I thought, 'I can still communicate with horses' that might prove a problem.

"_Boss lady,' Blackjack said again trying to get my attention. 'coolCool another child of Poseidon. Do you know where your brother Percy is? Do you have some sugar cubes for me? _

I did my best to ignore the voice and keep walking with the other two, but I noticed Annabeth head was turned and I caught her looking at me from the corner of her eyes. My guess was that she noticed my short pause and was trying to figure me out. One look towards Thalia said that she either wasn't paying attention or greatly concealed her thoughts. We spent the remanding hour and forty-five at the archery range. I was still giddy over the fact that I didn't completely suck at it anymore. Thalia was still the best out of all of us, I amazingly did better than Annabeth and I didn't even break a sweat.

The conch for lunch sounded after a while and we headed to get our food. We gave our offering and all sat down at the Artemis Table. Thalia was telling Annabeth about my first experience at archery yesterday which I noticed greatly amused her by the look on her face, but I could still see the calculation occurring in her piercing grey eyes. Afterwards we were heading towards the arena so that I could learn how to properly use my standard issue hunting knifes when I was pulled short by a yank on my braid.

"Ow," I kept shouting over and over, until the hand let go, alerting the two girls ahead of me that I was hurt and had fallen behind. They immediately stopped and turned towards me throwing annoyed looks towards the person behind me.

"Clarisse," they groaned in unison. I could have most like have guessed that figuring that she has done it to me when I first came to camp as well. I had become friends with her shortly after our quest in the Sea of Monsters, but she won't show that side of her until you prove yourself to her. You see she bullies every new camper in her way to prove their worth. I was typically disgusted by her 'initiation' as she called it and I tried to get her to stop, but to no avail.

"Come on Sparky, Princess," she said with a half serious half joking tone, "it is only standard initiation. Plus it is not like I am doing anything wrong, I am a girl am I not?" She had asked ignoring their complaints about bullying my as Clarisse was dragging me towards the girls bathroom. By this time I knew which exact 'initiation' she planned on giving me and I was getting the same emotions that welled up inside me the first time. As we entered the door outside of the watch eye of campers in the area, I elbowed her in the gut and grabbed her arm swirling it around and slamming her in to the wall.

"You know I am tired of bullies like you," I said with venom lacing my voice, "and if I were you I would let this go before you regret it. I have already seen you covered in sewage water and I bet you don't want to try that again." As I said that last line I felt her pulling her right leg back and it swept my balance from under me. I fell towards the ground noticing the anger present on her face. She, without any weapons, charged at me as I got on my feet and raised her fist as she was planning to punch me. Thankful for the blessing of Artemis I danced around it in our enclosed space. My anger was starting to get the best of me as a I felt a tug in my gut as the toilets burst in their stalls and water flowed out on the floor.

I was shocked that I let it go that far and it appeared the daughter of Ares had also frozen in shock at the event that just occurred. Her month was hanging open as she just stood there staring at me. Now that I was calm I remembered mentioning my first 'initiation' and I bet she is remembering that day right now just as I am.

"Prissy," she said questioningly in a low voice. I was panicking, but I couldn't take that back so I numbly nodded an affirmative to her question. After this she still just continued to stand there in shock as I willed the evidence back into toilets or down the drain. After I had finished cleaning the floor and dried my friend off, Clarisse seemed to find are voice and asked the first thing on her mind. "How?"

I motioned for her to join me at the sinks where I told her the truth of all that has happened since the titan war and the reasons behind everything. She seemed to attempt to take everything in stride with bursting out her questions which I eventually answered. Once I was all done with my story, she did what I thought was the most logical thing and laughed. She had fallen to the floor holding her sides as she was laughing her ass off.

"Yyou swore the oath of Artemis and she accepted, but she had to turn you into a girl," she laughed out, "You are unbelievable and one of a kind Prissy to have done that. I can't wait until Annabeth and all the others find out." As she said the last part the scowled because I wasn't ready for that.

"They are not going to find out," I firmly stated, "At least not now."

"Percy," she said, "like Lady Artemis said you can't keep it hidden forever. It will eventually come out whether you like it or not."

"I know," I admitted softening my voice, "but I am not ready. So can I please beg you to keep this a secret for now?"

"Wow the great Percy Jackson begging me for a favor," she mock state incredulously. At that I gave my best glare at which she ignored. "Fine and to reassure you 'I Clarisse La Rue swear on the river styx that I will keep your identity secret until you tell me otherwise." As she finished swearing her solemn oath, thundered rolled outside sealing the deal. I smiled at that and thanked her. We eventually left the girl's bathroom talking like old friends about trivial matters and tonight's game of capture the flag, which confused Thalia, Annabeth and all the witnesses who thought that she would 'initiate' me. We parted ways as I joined back up with Thalia and Annabeth as we were heading towards the Arena.

"What happened in there," Annabeth asked out of curiosity?

"Yeah Persephone," Thalia said jumping in, "people never come out of there no messed with and never immediate friends with Clarisse." I chuckled remembering the events in perfect clarity not seeming to have heard them until they both stared at me with pointed gazes. It was very uncomfortable dealing with one of them glaring at me, but to was killing me.

"Oh nothing," I sighed out giving them some kind of answer, "and besides you both will figure it out soon enough." Thalia for the first time since she met Persephone appeared really agitated by my answer, but blew it off quickly as we reached the Arena, but the answer infuriated Annabeth it seems as she went towards the center of the arena with an 'huff'

Gulp, 'This is going to be very interesting when I reveal this to everyone,' I thought while walking

towards Thalia and another hunter who had showed up I think her name was Phoebe. The one who hates me for getting Zoe killed. Well I hope Persephone doesn't remind of Percy or I will have hell to pay.

**AN: So what do you think? What do you think about the first camper who figured out about percy/Persi? Who should figure out next you think? I am open to you comments, suggestions, and criticism so don't be afraid. The next chapter is training and capture the flag, but until next time BRMCscout45 signing out.**s


	8. Ways of Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**PPOV**

I gulp as I took in the presence of Thalia and Phoebe as I made my way over to them.

"Persephone this is one of our sisters," Thalia said introducing the two of us, "her name is phoebe, daughter of Ares and she has been part of the hunt for over a thousand years." I played like I was surprised and asked her how she did it. She said she would tell me later since we were here to teach me how to effectively use of hunting knives.

"Seph," Thalia said, "As hunters we use hunting blades as a secondary weapon to fight various monsters." Signaling to get my hunting blades out. "Using our blessing from Artemis, we use our agility and speed to fight in close combats battle. Unlike using swords, which provide distance to protect yourself, we use hunting blades to strike quick and fast to target our enemies in vulnerable points on the body. Now hold out your blades." I did as she told me and set up my stance. "Remember to grip your blades as if they were an extension of your body." Phoebe smiled towards me and nodded towards Thalia. "Now Seph swipe and attack at Phoebe slowly and watch what she does." I did as she told for several minutes as Phoebe demonstrated different techniques with me on how to attack and block strikes. Afterwards Thalia had taught me and had me assess weak points of your opponent using Phoebe as an example.

After about thirty more minutes of practice and demonstration with the daughter of Ares, Thalia told me that we would go at it for real now. Thalia took a few steps back as Phoebe and I set up our fighting stance. After Thalia said go, Phoebe immediately came at me forcing me on the defensive, i could tell that she was not going all out on me, but I wasn't complaining. I blocked a few of her strikes, but I never was good with short blades let alone two. I had a hard time enterprising using two knives besides one to block. I was still on the defensive, when I decided to turn to the offensive using my knowledge of swordsmanship. First, I swung the blade in my least dominate hand at the one in hers as a distraction and attempted to use the disarming maneuver that Luke had taught me the first week at camp. To say the other two hunters were surprised was an understatement, but considering Phoebe was fantastic at this she interrupted in before I could knock the blade out of her hand.

Phoebe stepping back a bit assessing me gave me the chance I was looking for. I sprinted towards her, but before I could take a swipe at her, I stumbled out of being off balance. I never took my new anatomy into consideration when taking my stance or my advance. Giggling sounded off from the side most likely from Thalia as Phoebe helped me regain my balance. After laughing at my expense, Thalia called the match and came walking towards us.

"Ahh that was amusing," she said with amusement still present in my voice, "Now have you learned from that?" I stared at her in shock, eyes wide, 'she knew that this was bound to happen the whole time.'

"Why did you let it go on," I asked.

"I noticed since we started," she replied, "for one, your approaching this as if you don't have breasts and secondly, you're fighting like your using a sword not a pair of hunting knives. I wonder how you would fare fighting with a sword," she mused.

"I have been trained in swordplay before," I answered her unanswered question, "but I never really could fare with short blades. I never felt like getting close enough to my opponent to use them." My answer was logical and I hope it worked for them. I swiped the salty sweat from my forehead and part of my wet hair as they collaborated with each other.

"Interesting, but you need to learn how to use these hunting blades for our hunts. They are more efficient then using a sword unless you have a magical sword," Phoebe explained. I wanted to blurt out that I had my own blade, Anaklusmos or riptide in English, but that would either get me found out or I would be in trouble of doing something to well me.

"Phoebe's right," Thalia said, "here watch me and do what I do." She had set up a stance with her own hunting blades. I mimicked her stance as the other hunter was throwing helpful hints in my direction. Once I had the correct stance more or less, Thalia moved out of hers and started moving my body along with her. I could help the butterflies that came to my stomach as we touch, but what literally got to me was the shock I felt course through me. It felt actually pleasant as compared to the times when she intentionally shocked the shit out of me.

The three of us spent hours going over techniques and the proper stance of using the blades. During the last thirty minutes, I actually got to spar with Thals using what I learned and let me say it was better than when I faced off with Phoebe. After while the couch sounded signally the start of dinner. The three of us looked at each other before setting out towards the dining pavilion. All three of us were drenched in sweat, but we were hardly breathless as we talked endlessly on our way to dinner. Once in the Pavilion, Chiron reminded us of the capture the flag game after dinner before the nature spirits same around dispersing our food. Immediately I got up and went to sacrifice part of my meal to Lady Hestia and Lady Artemis. When I got back to the table, I noticed that the other hunters were smiling and having a good time. Even though I haven't gone on an actual hunt yet, I felt like I could actually find a home with the hunt.

I sat down eating my meal when a clearing of a throat caught my attention. I turned around to the noise and noticed Lady Artemis had graced us with her presence. I, along with the others in this dining hall stood up and bowed to the moon goddess. She dismiss it with a wave of her hand and sat down with us.

'Persi I have explained your claiming to Chiron so he shouldn't have too many questions for you,' she said in my head. I gave a nod toward her as she began to address us. "Girls, we have to leave for a hunt tomorrow for Lamia, but since we are here lets show those campers why they will never beat us in capture the flag," she said as cheers erupted around the table. I couldn't help, but smile at all the antics and joy expressed by my other hunters. "Persephone," she said addressing me pointedly, "Did you have a good day? Have you felt comfortable today with the hunt?"

"It was fantastic," I said with enthusiasm, "I am very glad that I had joined the hunt. Today has been fun despite its ups and downs." She smiled at me. I literally felt that it was having the time of my life so far, but I started wondering why she had accepted me, a male, in the hunt in the first place. I caught her gaze as if she was conveying 'later'

**Interlude**

It had been forty-five minutes since dinner as I was standing with the other hunters waiting to receive the arrangements for capture the flag from Thalia. Lady Artemis was sitting in even though she wasn't going to participate in the game. Not like we needed it, the hunters have a win record of about eighty-eight when it came to capture the flag with the campers. A light tap alerted me to a presence behind me which felt like Lady Artemis. I turned around to see her motion for me to follow her. Deciding to agree with the goddess I followed her several feet away when she presented me with a necklace.

"Wow," I exclaimed, "this looks like a lovely necklace, but I cannot accept it."

"It is a present from Hestia," she said chuckling at what I said, "She hoped that this would be of use to you and a payment of sorts for adopting you. You can rip this off of your neck and it will turn into a golden sword with a silver lining.

"That was nice of her," I said with a smile on my face, "and thank you for delivering it, but you made me miss what station I would be in the game."

"Thalia has you defending the flag with another hunter defending the far end," Artemis said while motioning the way towards are flag. I thanked her and wished her to thank 'my mother' as well as I ran to where our flag was supposed to be hidden. Arriving there I decided to take up a position hiding behind a bush as the other hunter, Rebecca, hide in a tree with her bow drawn. The conch horn blew and the game had officially begun. We waited patiently looking around my surroundings. After fifteen minutes I spotted the colors of the camper's armor coming through the forest. Rebecca must have noticed it two as I faint heard the repetitive twang of her bow as arrows rained down from the adversaries. A yell could be heard about fifty feet away from me signaling that someone went down.

The campers weren't that quiet as I heard footsteps running towards the flag, dancing around the rain of arrows. Once they sounded really close I jerked of my new necklace when suddenly it turned into a beautiful bronze-golden sword with an outline of flames on either side of the blade with silver trim on the edges. I threw myself out of the brush and noticed that I was facing Clarisse and one of her siblings. I was confused because I had heard more footsteps. I concluded that it probably was Annabeth, but I couldn't find her the moment so I had to wait until she attacked or took the flag. Rebecca had jumper down from her tree grabbing the attention of the son of Ares which left me to face Clarisse.

"Well if it isn't Persephone," Clarisse mocked, "You're lucky to have skipped initiation, but I could assure you that it's time for you to go down." She lunged at my with her electric spear, Maimer, which was replaced after I snapped the other one side stepped her thrust and swung towards her legs. She jumped out of the way so I couldn't knock her balance. Taking my opportunity I came on to the daughter of Ares which she blocked in the nick of time by her spear before pushing the blade out of the way with her now superior strength.

"I thought that Hestia was a peaceful goddess who never liked to fight," she said trying to rile me up, "I guess the apple fell far from the tree." I roared in protest slashing at her least dominate side as I sidestepped Clarisse's spear attempting to trip me. Insult me all you want, I thought, 'but never insult those I care about." She knew this about me, but all fair in love and war. My anger started getting the best of me and I tried my best not to focus the water when I felt a flame in my core.

It was always there, but I never really gave mind to it until now. The small flame that was ever-present in my core grew and expanded covering my insides with a warmth. The mocking continued until I couldn't take it anymore. The flames rose within my body until I noticed flames rising out of my hands. Amazingly the flames expanded to cover my new sword in flame. Clarisse backed away startled from my power before a new determination glinted in her eyes as she slashed at me using Maimer. I was furious and it felt instinctive and uncontrollable as I moved at almost inhuman speed and skill towards her. I slashed at her, but instead of continued fighting I danced around her slashing again at the back of her legs. She let out a cry of pain as she lay on the ground burnt.

"You burned me," she screamed, but before I replied I noticed that the flag started moving trying to be unnoticed. I quickly ran after it as it also started moving faster. Thanks to being a hunter I caught up to Annabeth and tackled her to the ground.

"Did you think that you could get by me like that Annabeth," I spat not thinking about it. I yanked of her Yankee's cap holding her down on the ground.

"How did you know it was me" she questioned with acquisition piercing me with her grey eyes that I once found beautiful.

"Thalia warned me what to look out for when she gave me this position to watch," I said figuring that it would be an acceptable lie that would get her my back. She glared at me trying to struggle out of from under me as I stratled her hips. The questions were literally oozing out of her eyes along with curiosity. I grabbed the flag out of her hand when she yelped at my touch.

"Tone down the heat Persi," she said accusingly, "I guess I will have to find that burn cream back at the cabin." Phoebe and another hunter then burst through the forest carrying the camper's flag proudly shouting about another victory to add to the record. I got off Annabeth, thankful that it was over when I remember that I forgot about the pain that usually came with being near her. I held out a hand to her which she appeared grateful getting up on her feet.

"Good game Persephone," Annabeth said. She was looking towards me most likely hoping for me to reply, but I was frozen in my spot as I spotted a familiar red-head that was my old flame.

"Who's that," I asked hoping to figure out how she ended up here at camp, "she doesn't appear to be a demigod or nature being."

"No," she said, "But that's my friend Rachael. Yeah she is a mortal, but she is now the new Oracle of Delphi." Wait she is the new oracle, the curse is over. I would have never forgiven myself if she ended up like May Castellan, but I only had one question.

"How did that happen," I asked?

"After the Titan war I told you about earlier," Annabeth explained, "Rachael here ran to camp behind our backs because something to her too. When we came back to camp, we found her with Apollo, the god of Prophecy, and the mummy of the old oracle. She was going through the process of attempting to become the new oracle, I was afraid that it wouldn't accept her, but it did. I was glad for her, but I wonder what she is doing here now?"

**AN: How's the chapter? I am sorry for all of the cliffhangers, but it is very harder to not leave it in a sort of cliff hanger. I can't find a point to end it without one. I am trying not to, but we will see. Till you hear from me again Ciao!**


	9. Demigod's First Quest

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all PPOV

"Hey Rachael," Annabeth said while waving the red head over.

"Hello Annabeth it is nice to see you," Rachael replied coming to a stop in front of us, "and who is this?" She asked directing the last question towards me. Annabeth began to reply, but I cut her off introducing myself.

"Hello there," I stuttered out with a new found nervousness. Wait where did that come from, I have met her before. Heck I even dated her before. "I'm Persephone Carter, daughter of Hestia, Hunter of Artemis," I said getting more comfortable with my new titles, the fact that I am now a girl not so much. Recognition sparked in the Oracles eyes as she started to speak.

"It is nice to meet you Persephone," Rachael said, "I hope you enjoyed today's game of capture the flag, but I thought that Lady Hestia was a virgin goddess." I nodded at her and retold the story of how the Hearth goddess had adopted me out of kindness towards my birth mother. "Do you know who your godly father is then?"

"Well, no, I do not," I replied, "my mother always told me that my father was extremely handsome and kind, but after he soon disappeared after she found out she was pregnant. She was a clear sighted mortal and knew he was a god, but after he left she never could get ahold of him. Lady Hestia came to her plea for help, but I don't know much of that. I only found out the night that I was claimed." I was satisfied with my response, and Rachael must have caught on that I was not giving any more of my life story as silence fell upon us.

"It is lovely to see you here Rach, but why did you come here? From what I heard you did not enjoy watching the Demigod version of capture the flag, plus we agreed to meet up at the camp fire tonight," Annabeth asked interrupting

"Oh well I felt like I should be here tonight," the other girl replied before turning to me, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Persephone Carter," I said and again something like recognition flashed threw her emerald green eyes. After saying goodbye she fled to off to bed leaving Annabeth and I as we were heading towards the cabin area. Night had fallen and the sun had set by the time we got there. Turning to say good night, I caught a concentrated look on the face of the daughter of Athena which quickly changed into wishing me a good night as well. Stepping into the hunter's cabin, i was pulled into conversations with Rebecca, Thalia, and a few other hunters wanting to know how my game of capture the flag went despite my yearning to go to bed.

I had told my entire story which made most the hunters laugh, when I claimed that I was going to get ready for bed. Grabbing my stuff off of my bunk I headed to the bathrooms deciding to take a shower. The bathroom had few showers considering Artemis wanted us to have private showers away from the disgusting males within camp.

Slipping off my pair of jeans and pulling off my shirt I started the water for the shower hoping for it get hot by the time I got in. I examined myself in the mirror while waiting for the water to warm up. Crimson was burning on my face as I took in my feminine form. There hardly was any fat on my body making it appear long. The under clothing, my bra and panties, felt weird on my body now that I was considering them. Considering that I had always had worn boxers and the absence of my male genitalia, the panties were making me nervous. There was so little material and It clung to my ass so that it felt like a part of me. I never understood how girls could wear such form fitting clothes.

By now the water warmed up, so I removed the rest of my clothing, trying not to ogle at my body, and stepped into the shower stall. Energy flowed in to my body as I felt the relief from the water cascading upon me. I found a relatively new bar of soap on the shelf, so I took as I took in my new predicament. How exactly was I supposed to take a shower? I couldn't fathom touching this body despite the fact that this is my body. I was previously a male, a male that respected women, but now that I was now a female just felt awkward. Steeling my resolve to actually take a shower, I proceeded to clean myself like I usually do. Grasping tightly on the bar of soap and started lathering my body. My thighs and hips just didn't feel right as I was cleaning them. My waist was narrower than when I was a guy that it felt strange, but yet firm considering how fit I was as a guy.

My next complication came when I thought how was going to wash my breasts. I don't want to appear like a pervert, but as I thought before, this was my body now. Trying to calm down the red that had taken place on my face, i started stroking the breast with the soap bar as my other hand lightly held it in place. This new part of my body, this added weight on my back as I say again was weird. I felt a slight tingling as I was cleaning the breast. I had started the other as the soap bar slipped from my hand, as my hand clamped down on my breasts, over the areola to be exact. The dull sensations that were surging through my body spike as I felt pleasure emitting in my body. It was so much that I couldn't suppress a low moan escaping my lips. Taking my hand away from the breast I did my best calming my body, hoping for the pleasure to dissipate.

"I hope you're not having too much fun in there," one of the girls shouted from the main room was distinctly heard followed by giggling. By this time the pleasure was gone replaced with embarrassment as an all too familiar Scarlett blush adorned my face. After a few minutes, my body relaxing from the water, I bent down to retrieve the soap. Standing back up, I returned to lathering my body with soap before rinsing it way with water. A lavender shampoo set on the counter where I found the soap reminding me of my hair. My hair was so long that I had need to use excessive amounts of shampoo scrubbed it in there, but my hair quickly knotted tangling my fingers in it.

I rinsed out the cleaner out of my hair, painfully pulling out my hands. After rinsing, I stopped the water and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the rack, I dried myself off before looking at hair do in the mirror. My hair was a black mess. It was like a black rat's nest on top of my head full with knots and hair sticking out everywhere. 'Yikes,' I signed mentally, 'note to self-learn how to wash long hair. Turning around, I dressed into my night clothes and walked out of the bathroom, but as I was opening the door it was pulled open. I noticed Rebecca on the other side with what appeared to be her night clothes.

"…,"

"Sorry I was just leaving," I said, "enjoy your shower. I hope you have a good night."

"Wait," she said putting a hand on my shoulder, "you are not going to bed with your hair like that. Don't you know that it would be worse in the morning?"

I was pulled over to the mirror by the other girl as she continued talking.

"Here let me brush your hair," she said grabbing a brush. It was silent as she put the brush in my hair, but that didn't last long as I stifled a scream as she forced a brush threw my head of hair. I let out a yelp by the time she finished her first stroke. "Relax," she said continuing to brush my hair, "it's just the burden of long hair." The rest of the agonizing time was spent like this as sleep threatened to take me. After she braided my hair, which I thanked her and I went off to sleep.

I woke in the morning refreshed from a peaceful sleep. I had no demigod dreams last night to which I was glad, but at the same time unnerved me. Shaking it off, I got up out of bed and got ready for my day. I had gotten up early today so by the time I got out, Thalia was announcing that we would be walking to breakfast. I was followed my new sisters to the dining pavilion when I felt something was amiss. It felt like the tension I would get before I went on a quest or that something was going to go wrong. Worried I shook the feeling aside and focused on breakfast.

In the Pavilion, I grabbed my breakfast, like usual, and sacrificed a portion of my food to my godly mother and Lady Artemis when someone gasped averting my attention from my food. If anyone knows me then that's not a good thing to do. I raised my head, the first thing I noticed was the green mist coming from the head tabled, and then the body of Rachael as it was making its way toward my table. The vessel of the oracle stopped before me and turned to face the Athena table. I was nervous because the oracle had always meant bad things to me. Don't get me wrong, I loved Rachael as a friend, but the oracle made me jumpy. Green Mist flowed out of Rachael's mouth as a creepy, but ancient voice began to speak.

'_I am the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python,' the ancient voice said, but what she said next caused the dining pavilion to go into an uproar. '_

'_The Daughters of the Owl, the Sky, the Boar, and now the Hearth_

_Shall face the bane of Children_

_In the land to the south._

_The Dove guides the one who's lost_

_Secrets discovered, the Son of the Sea shall be found_

_And a forgotten love saves them all_

As the last word fell from her mouth, Rachael started to collapse from exhaustion. I stood up quickly to try and catch her as she fell, but my knees hit the table and I stumbled on the bench on which I was sitting. Needless to say, Rachael fell to the ground as a few Apollo campers rushed to her side. Everyone else was in a stunned silence that lasted for about a few seconds which didn't last as peoples found their voices and starting clamoring on about the prophecy. I was standing in silent pain emitting from my feet on my best to ignore it, but it never stopped me from hearing some of the proclamations being said around the pavilion. Most the campers, which were the veterans of the titan war, were ranting on about how 'Percy Jackson' had gone missing and how they never noticed. Thalia appeared in a stunned shock with electricity coursing around her figure. One of voice catch my attention, which caused me to turn and see Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

She didn't say anything, but the fact that she would show this type of concern over me after she blew my affection off. I was steamed. I could literally feel the ever present flame, which had taken residence in my chest, expand to cover my body. I could feel steam sizzling on my body. This must be how Thalia feels like, except with electrical currents, when controlling her abilities. I could hear the logical side of my brain side say, in a voice similar to Annabeth's, telling me that I was over reacting, but I could hear it over my blood boiling.

"QUIET," a voiced shouted throughout the dining pavilion and the noise immediately died down. The Demigods in the vicinity, including myself, turned to see Chiron with an exasperated and sorrowful expression on his face. "We will figure out what this prophecy means, but for the time being please do your best to return to your daily activities." Giving a word to Mr. D in a hushed voice, he trotted over to our, the hunters, table. He came over asking Thalia and I to please follow him to the big house. Silently following behind him with Thalia, I contemplated why he would want us for. He led us to the war room, where counselors meeting were held, and signaled for us to have a seat. Not a word was spoken for several minutes until I decided to break the peace.

"Um Chiron sir," I said acting confused, "why did you ask us to meet with you here? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry for worrying you Persephone, but I have called you here about the prophecy you have received during breakfast. Since you and Thalia are the only daughters of the sky or the hearth then I am afraid it has to do with you. You see the gods give demigods, like yourselves, quests to help protect civilization. You will be leading this quest to vanquish the creature Lamia, isn't that correct Annabeth," he said accusingly and a bit of mirth.

I jumped as Annabeth flickered into existence a second later behind us.

"Yes Chiron I believe so," the daughter of Athena said not surprised to have been discovered while invisible. "Do you think that we will find him, to find Percy?"

"We will find him, we have to Annie," Thalia said beside me.

"Wait," I interrupted, "who are you talking about? Who is this Percy Jackson I keep hearing about?"

"He is one of the campers here," Chiron stated earning my attention, "Percy, son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus, is the strongest demigod among us. He saved us from the last great prophecy."

"He is also my best friend," Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time.

"He is sweet, goofy, kind, caring, extremely loyal, and a great friend to all of those in his good graces," Thalia said.

"I care about him, and almost everyone views him as a friend, I cannot believe that he has went missing," said Annabeth.

"So in this quest we are supposed to find him," I asked trying my hardest to quell my worries about being found out. "How are we supposed to find him or even find Lamia?"

"We will find him," Thalia said, "plus Lady Artemis could give us a clue to where Lamia is. We will probably find Percy along the way."

"Now considering Annabeth here will join you two," Chiron mused, "which daughter of the war god will join you on your quest, Persephone."

"Clarisse," I said immediately. Thalia and Annabeth turned to me like I was crazy, which I probably was, but Clarisse was the only of the only Ares campers that I trusted.

"Alright," Chiron said, "you have your members that is if Miss. La Rue accepts your offer. I will have Argus drive you in the camp van to the train station with some mortal money in a few hours."

"No," Annabeth said.

"What," I asked turning towards her.

"We need to figure out if anyone knows of Percy's disappearance," Annabeth stated, "And I know the first place we should search." I could feel myself pale at what she was considering, and I was probably right. "We are going to ask Sally about him?"

"Who," I stuttered out failing to hide my worries."

"It is alright she won't hurt you," Thalia whispered putting an arm around me," she is the kindest person you would ever meet trust me. Sally is Percy's mother, we are going to Percy's house."

**AN: How was it? Did you like the shower scene? Someone requested more of Persi's awkward moments about her new body. Persi/Artemis or Perci/Thalia. Well I have nothing left to say…._*beep***


End file.
